Dyskusja użytkownika:MaLiN2223
Angela Powinniśmy się trzymać polskiego dubbingu i, ewentualnie, jako dodatek podać oryginalne imiona itp. Więc lepiej będzie Dundersztyc. ~ Wondercrow 18:50, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Moderator Siema,mam kto jest moderatorem na tej stronie Ja o co chodzi? Prosze sie podpisywac nastepnym razem :) MaLiN2223 15:36, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) Nic z ciekawości się pytam Moran12 18:45, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) Teksty piosenek Witam, nie wiedziałem za bardzo, gdzie umieścić ten apel, więc postanowiłem go opublikować tutaj. Wiele razy, kiedy chciałem dodać do strony piosenki infobox, napotykałem na problem - źle napisany tekst piosenki. Bardzo proszę, aby przechodzić do nowego wersu kombinacją klawiszy Shift + Enter bądź w źródle dokumentu znacznikiem '''. Proszę także o pomoc w usuwaniu tego typu błędów. Dziękuję. --Tobzab 17:43, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Jasne :) niema problemu MaLiN2223 17:13, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) Edycja artykułów. Kto moze edytować artykuły o głównych bohaterach? Niektóre są zamkniete. Podpisuj się nastepnym razem ;) Dostęp do tej strony mają tylko zarejestrowani i aktywnie działający użytkownicy (chyba juz będziesz mógł) MaLiN2223 19:16, kwi 11, 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage link wikis Hi MaLiN, I'm Rose, admin of P&F affiliated vi wiki! Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this PF wiki community. Example that Candace Flynn page, if you are already request, you can add the other Candace Flynn pages in other languages! in the bottom, it will show more languages to make reader choose one they like to see! This is useful, right? Roger Rabbit said that is an interesting idea! Please request for this Polski wiki at Interlanguage link requests at wikia community! I have send the message to other members to request for their wikis and me too, off course. You can receive tip when you going to the community page! --Rose (leave a message) May 30, UTC''' New Feature to this Wiki:Language links Thanks for reply to me. I have waiting for you over 3 months, but now I'm so glad to your log on. I have made a technical request to this wiki, this is language links. I and AndePhineas (admin Spanish wiki) have made for all wikis Phineas and Ferb Wiki system. Now I will guide you how to! You can take an easy look at the bottom of Pepe Pan Dziobak, Fretka Flynn to know what I'm telling about. 'How to add?' Very easy, I take Kolejka (Rollercoater) episode page for example, please follow 2 steps First, you must find its versions in other wikis, *Rollercoaster in English wiki *Die Achterbahn in German Wiki *La Montaña Rusa in Spanish wiki *Achtbaan in Dutch wiki *Montanha Russa in Portuguese wiki *Tàu lượn siêu tốc in Vietnamese wiki but for easy, I will keep the episodes' names same as this wiki, so it is Rollercoaster in Vietnamese wiki Second, edit the page Kolejka and add those links to the bottom of page en:Rollercoaster es:La Montaña Rusa nl:Achtbaan de:Die Achterbahn pt-br:Montanha Russa vi:Rollercoaster Finish 2 steps, those links will appear at the bottom of page and always will be. Also, you can go to other wikis and add link of this wiki to their pages. Example you can go there and add link pl:Kolejka to their Rollercoaster's version pages. It is the same ways in character pages, song pages.... 'Make Internal links' I think you already know internal wikis Wikia links and other Phineas and Ferb Wikis links, example I take Rollercoaster in Spanish wiki. :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa I think that add link in that way so waste time, I have other way faster and better: :name Example: :La Montaña Rusa will be: La Montaña Rusa :MaLiN's talk page in English wiki will be MaLiN's talk page in English wiki instead of MaLiN's talk page in English wiki So, *'en:' instead of w:c:phineasandferb: *'es:' instead of w:c:es.phineasyferb: *'nl:' instead of w:c:nl.phineasandferb: *'de:' instead of w:c:de.phineasandferb: *'pt-br:' instead of w:c:pt-br.phineaseferb: *'vi:' instead of w:c:vi.phineasandferb: Note *'en: es: nl: de: pt-br: vi:' use for make internal links that can click in articles everywhere you want *'en: es: nl: de: pt-br: vi:' use for add language links at the bottom of page. *Please notice all your members here know this. If you still have question, please leave message to me for more tips. Thanks for your great works. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:06, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Odpowiedź Witaj. Pisałeś do mnie na GothicPedii. Jako że faktycznie - nie chwaląc się - trochę znam się na edycji szablonów i tworzeniu szaty graficznej wkii, mogę spróbować Ci pomóc. Powiedz więc, w czym potrzebujesz konkretnie pomocy. Najlepiej, gdybyś odpisał mi na GothicPedii (moja strona dyskusji), albo na moje Gadu Gadu (numer podany w moim profilu na mojej wikii). PS Nie zapomnij się podpisać - musiałem sprawdzić kilkanaście ostatnich edycji, by wiedzieć, do kogo odpisać na tej wikii. Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 10:27, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Przenoszenie do następnej linii i szablon z piosenek Wiesz może jak przenosić tekst do kolejnej linii bez użycia przycisku "enter"?? I druga sprawa...jak zamieszczać widea w szablonie piosenek?? To na razie na tyle... czekam na odpowiedź klyku5 Podpisuj sie za pomocąMaLiN2223 23:15, wrz 2, 2011 (UTC) takiego podpisu jest w "wstaw" u góry strony :) przenoszenie tekstu do kolejnej lini bez uzycia entera robisz tak : wchodzisz w 'źródło dokumentu' a następnie zamiast entera dajesz i klopot rozwiazany A co do piosenek to w zrodle dokumentu wchodzisz w infoboxa i masz tam w video : Infobox song (...) |v{ideo=DAJESZ TUTAJ nastepne klikasz tam u gory taka jakby klatke filmowa w podmenu 'wstaw' w sensie 'dodaj film'. Następnie wklejasz tam link do filmiku klikasz 'dalej' i zmieniasz ustawienia jak ci wygodnie następnie klikasz wstaw film i wszystko gotowe Re:Administracja Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś nadać prawa admina jakiemuś aktywnemu userowi, może ulepszy tą wikię. Nie chodzi mi o mnie.Moran12 19:20, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Rzeczywiście byłoby to przydatne :) Finealt 19:15, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Dwóch najbardziej aktywnych użytkowników zostało wyznaczonych jako administratorzy mam nadzieję że dobrze się sprawią :) Układ strony Panie admin (tu ukłon) - żyjesz Pan? Pytanie mam czy może się orientujesz jak dodać układ strony i czy tylko Ty możesz - czy ktoś inny też? Generalnie kwestia jest taka - w angielskiej wersji klikając na "utwórz stronę" user dostaje wybór dwóch układów - standardowy układ i pusta strona. Pusta nas nie interesuje - bo to już mamy. Ten z kolei standardowy układ zawiera już dodane sekcje pasujące do stworzenia odcinka - fabuła, cytaty i inne takie różne. Pytanie - jak takowy układ dodać? Licząc na odpowiedźpadam raz jeszcze w pokłonach ;) Finealt 08:03, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Mały edit: Znalazłem już co i jak, ale niestety nie mogę tego wyedytować (tzn. wyedytować mogę - nawet mam zapisany szablon - ale nie mogę zapisać. W angielskiej wersji jest strona: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Newpagelayout, u nas również ona istnieje. Ona stanowi alternatywę dla szablonu pustego. Niestety, proba edycji kończy się komunikatem: "Szczegóły powiadomienia Ta strona zawiera tekst interfejsu oprogramowania, dlatego możliwość jej edycji została zablokowana. Wkład do Phineas and Ferb Wiki jest udostępniany na licencji CC-BY-SA (szczegóły w Wikia:Licensing)." Czy Ty możesz ją wyedytować i wprowadzić tam zmiany? Podrzuciłbym Ci szablon, tylko byś go wkleił :) Finealt 12:23, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Łał! Jejku! Wielkie dzięki! -- Sara124 14:42, paź 28, 2011 (UTC) Niema za co dziekować należało ci się! :) MaLiN2223 15:33, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Raporty Trzebaby ogarnąć admińskie raporty. Niektóre mniejsze udało mi się poczyścić, część wciąż czeka z dłuuugą listą błędów. Do odcinków i piosenek nie dodajemy kategorii tylko infoboxy, wtedy kategoryzacja następuje z automatu. Jakbyś miał ochotę trochę poczyścić bałagan to wiedz, że nie jesteś sam :P Robie robie, robie wewnętrzne linki i porzucone strony :) Gruntowne porządki Ja bym się wstrzymał z infoboxami innymi niż odcinki i piosenki. Prawdopodobnie będziemy część przebudowywać na polski, więc nie ma sensu dwa razy tego robić :) Dorobiłem do infoboxu dla piosenki sezon publikacji, więc będzie automatyczna kategoryzacja do kategorii piosenki i piosenki sezonu x. Tak samo jest z odcinkami. Pousuwałem stare dyskusje i te, które się powyjaśniały, te które zostały podpiąłem do Portalu Dyskusji. No i od rana łoję odcinki...Jeszcze 20 i wszystkie będą miały chronologie i zaczątek infoboxa... Zasłużyłem na śniadanie, wracam za pół godziny :] Finealt 10:50, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) O kurde człowieku jesteś moim mistrzem! ^^ smacznego! ;) Tło w infoboxie bohatera Czy są jakieś zasady co do tła? Bo z tego co widzę w przypadku tego akurat infoboxu przybiera wartość parametru - w przypadku reszty jest zdefiniowane z góry. Finealt 17:19, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Zadnych, tylko coby ladnie wspolgralo z reszta :) To jakieś propozycje? Ja nie mam wyczucia estetycznego :P Finealt 17:25, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Najgorsze jest to że ja tez nie mam może zapytajmy Sary ? MaLiN2223 17:26, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Racja, kobity się na tym najlepiej znają! Sary albo Vanessy. Finealt 17:27, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) No no ! :) napiszesz do nich ? ;) MaLiN2223 17:28, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Wrzuciłem na portal dyskusji zapytanie :) Finealt 17:33, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Prośba o wypowiedź Hej, mam prośbę, czy mógłbyś się wypowiedzieć w tym wątku? Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Portal dyskusji#Jak_pozyskać_użytkowników Dzięki! --Finealt 12:49, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Bardzo dziękuję za funkcję. :) Postaram się jak najczęściej edytować. Vanessa7 14:39, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Zrobiłem facebooka! Wow, nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie taaaakie proste :) Finealt 07:03, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Ano jest proste!:D gratulacje!:PMaLiN2223 13:50, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot - a bot for Phineas and Ferb Wiki community Hello MaLiN, how are your wiki going on these days?. Now the Phineas and Ferb rises well, and we have connected with others. Now we are planning make Ferbot is a bot of all affiliated wiki, an automatic bot can make edits quickly and can update the language links of all PF wikis, also if you like, Ferbot can assist with cleanup and maintenance of pictures and broken links, some of which have been in blogs, blog comments and protected pages.. Ferbot is operated by his owners Topher and RRabbit, 2 leader members of Phineas and Ferb Wiki community. You may visit Ferbot page here: en:User:Ferbot The first thing is let Ferbot be an admin of this wiki, RRabbit had called other admins do that before but they didn't believe him. Now If you beleive in RRabbit42, you can let Ferbot be an admin too by . Then, Wikia Staff will flag Ferbot as a bot user like Tim Quievryn, a Wikia Staff, has flagged Ferbot as bot in Vietnamese PF wiki. I also send this message to AndePhineas (admin of Spanish), Diovos (admin of Brazilian), Shego123 (admin of German)... to convince them. I'm waiting your reply, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:01, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Biurokrata Hej. Mam prośbę - proszę wrzuć mi prawa biurokraty. Mamy możliwość wzięcia udziału w ciekawym projekcie z botem w roli głównej, może mi się to przydać. pozdrawiam! --pozdrawiam, Finealt - ''pisz w razie wątpliwości...'' 15:14, lis 21, 2011 (UTC)